Episode 5630/5631 (2 January 2018)
Synopsis Mick has been shot in the arm; he is taken home to The Queen Victoria pub (the Vic), where Mariam, a former nurse, befriends the family and treats Mick's wounds; Mariam decides she wants to stay in Walford. Bernadette calls the police, while Aidan sends Keanu home and then threatens Vincent because when he was a police informant, he had Aidan's brother sent to prison; Phil stops Aidan shooting Vincent and Vincent promises to sell his bar, the Albert, and give Aidan the proceeds. PC Khan and DCI Alsworth arrive and find Robert, Milo and one other man tied up in the van; they deny knowing Phil and Vincent, who were hiding. Aidan's former wife, Ciara, arrives and tells the police that she owns the van involved and she staged a robbery as part of security training, so convinces the police to leave; Ciara realises Aidan was involved and makes a phone call to someone. Two days later, Mick is recovering in bed and Halfway, an old friend of Mick and Linda's son, Lee Carter (Danny-Boy Hatchard), is still in the Vic so Linda tells him to help in the pub; the Carters are due to move out following their eviction, but Linda realises that is not possible; Mariam helps Mick again and Linda tells Mick that they will stay to get his share of the heist money so they can buy back the pub. Vincent worries that nobody will receive their heist money so Aidan assures him that if they are patient they will get it. Ciara meets Aidan, accusing him or arranging the robbery, but he denies being involved; Phil recognises her and confronts Aidan; Aidan says they are taking back his money that she took from him, and tells Phil where the money is. Max watches as Dr Notley tests his daughter, Abi, for any brain activity following her fall; Abi does not react due to her brain stem death but Max insists she reacted; he tells his other daughter, Lauren, who also fell and broke her pelvis, that Abi is doing well, but Max's brother, Jack, tells Max to face the truth, but when Max's niece, Sonia, suggests seeing a medical negligence lawyer, he meets Harry Wilson who says they can apply for a court order. Lauren visits Abi and realises Max lied, so slaps him when he arrives. Credits Main cast *Jake Wood as Max Branning *Jacqueline Jossa as Lauren Branning *Lorna Fitzgerald as Abi Branning *Eddie Eyre as Josh Hemmings *Scott Maslen as Jack Branning *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Beale *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Fowler *Nitin Ganatra as Masood Ahmed *Madhav Sharma as Arshad Ahmed *Indira Joshi as Mariam Ahmed *Kellie Bright as Linda Carter *Danny Dyer as Mick Carter *Linda Henry as Shirley Carter *Luisa Bradshaw-White as Tina Carter *Shona McGarty as Whitney Carter *Emma Barton as Honey Mitchell *Perry Fenwick as Billy Mitchell *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Letitia Dean as Sharon Mitchell *Tameka Empson as Kim Fox-Hubbard *Richard Blackwood as Vincent Hubbard *Lisa Hammond as Donna Yates *Diane Parish as Denise Fox *Bonnie Langford as Carmel Kazemi *Maggie Steed as Joyce Murray *Lorraine Stanley as Karen Taylor *Zack Morris as Keegan Baker *Clair Norris as Bernadette Taylor *Danny Walters as Keanu Taylor *Patrick Bergin as Aidan Joseph Patrick Maguire *Tony Clay as Callum 'Halfway' Highway Guest cast * Denise McCormack as Ciara Maguire * Jane Slaughter as Tracey * Peter Hamilton Dyer as Harry Wilson * Miranda Keeling as Dr Notley * Ciaran Griffiths as Milo * Orli Shuka as Robert * Nik Drake as DCI Alsworth * Alexandra D'Sa as PC Khan Category:Episode Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Category:2010s Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns